


My Funny Valentine（靳东/王凯）

by YourHoneyMustard



Category: Real Person Fiction（靳东/王凯）
Genre: JinDong - Freeform, M/M, WangKai - Freeform, 东凯 - Freeform, 王凯, 靳东
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourHoneyMustard/pseuds/YourHoneyMustard
Summary: 骨有三分傲，情有一点痴。信者得爱。干杯！（这个人已经有点儿喝高了诶嘿嘿心情好棒棒）





	My Funny Valentine（靳东/王凯）

**Author's Note:**

> 万万妹想到，再次更新居然已经是2017年情人节……  
而我自己依然是条单身狗，不开心。  
但是祝我们家狗男男，情人节快乐。

My funny Valentine, sweet comic Valentine, 

You make me smile with my heart. *

多年后，靳东也一直坚称，自己对王凯是一见钟情的。

拍《琅琊榜》的时候，靳东第一次见到了他听说了很多次的师弟。蔺晨的戏份不多，靳东却知道老友们拍戏的较真儿程度，留出来的档期远超团队预期——因此他有不少空余时间揣着手在剧组里各处流窜，伺机作案。

靳东还记得，初见王凯，后者正在为了一场重头戏酝酿情绪，那是靖王殿下被册封为太子殿下的戏。所有人都忙得四脚朝天，根本没人有空搭理还戴者头套也没卸妆的靳东。靳东便在一处栅栏边儿上见着了这个大美人，一袭红衣，面色凝重，右手夹着烟，望着远方出神。这美人儿就那样立在那里，与周围的仿古建筑融为一体，整个人看起来，如火如荼，却又孤独冷清。

靳东几乎不忍破坏这一幅美景，但他还是忍不住咳嗽了一声。

仿佛是过了那么不长不短的一小会儿，大美人才元神归窍，转头望向了靳东这个声源。

啧，浓眉大眼，神情淡漠——靳东最喜欢的类型。他一直笃信，越是矛盾越能融合——浓墨重彩的美貌便要配上疏懒淡漠的性子，美艳又冷冽才是美。

“蔺少阁主，您的脑顶毛儿，乱了。”这是王凯对靳东说的第一句话。

等到了《伪装者》杀青的时候，王凯和靳东已经在剧组里睡了个昏天黑地。面对这扑面而来又骚气四射的粉红泡泡，同组的人表示我们能怎么办？我他妈也很绝望呀。

杀青之后又是各奔东西各自进组，平日里该干嘛还干嘛，跟人恋爱跟人困觉绝无可能是生活的全部。分别进组就会分隔两地，鸿雁传情传的也不知道是些什么鬼，反正鸿雁们表示不太想回忆自己到底传了些什么。

然而，得闲炒饭……总还是有的。

关在酒店房间里操到两个人都脱了力，才能表达我他妈有多想……（操）你。

到了《琅琊榜》宣传期，靳东明显感到王凯看他的眼神已经是随时随地要喷出火来，只要有点儿单独待着的空隙，王凯就恨不得把他立时三刻就地正法，和王凯站在一起的时候，空气里噼里啪啦地都是饱含着多巴胺的小火苗——这让他十分受用。

世界上哪有男人不享受一个大美人爱慕自己。

何况是王凯这样儿的，性子烈床上浪，勾魂能勾到你的骨头缝儿里。

以及海绵体里。

无论过去多久，靳东也记得王凯的身上有一股异香，馥郁又缱绻，余香绕梁永不绝，经年未散，至今仍萦绕在他的鼻端。

——早已垂垂老矣的靳东还是忍不住捂住了一张老脸。他从指缝里望出去，正好看到小孙子和孙子他爹在院子里玩儿积木。

靳东叹口气——老不正经的，瞎琢磨哪辈子的风流债呢。

老怀安慰的是，这笔风流债，终究也算得上有借有还了。

这一年刚过完七十大寿的靳老师不禁生出些对酒当歌人生几何的感慨，不过，那是另一个故事了。

Your looks are laughable, un-photographical, 

Yet you´re my favourite work of art “

时间对谁而言都未必经用，但，红颜弹指老也好英雄迟暮泪也罢，若有回忆安然于心，摇椅上晒太阳的岁月便不悲不苦，安逸闲适也未可知。

然而人的记忆通常纷繁如春日里的漫天樱花，陷落其中，你并不会知道下一片飘落发端的花瓣上镌刻着的究竟属于哪处繁华中的哪个霎那。

七老八十的时候，靳东也没忘记，王凯是怎么在大庭广众之下堂而皇之地把两条长腿缠到自己腰上来的。时间久到他早就忘记了前因后果，却永远忘不掉那个火热的体温和坚硬的触感，毫不避讳，贴着自己的小腹就撞了上来，单薄的夏装根本挡不住两个男人因精虫上脑而骤然升腾的体温。

哎我说小师弟，您怎么一言不合腿就缠我腰上来了？这么多人看着呢，还有人在录像呢……嗯……舒服……

师哥，您可真不是什么好人。几十岁的大老爷们儿了什么大风大浪没浪过，怎么放下师弟之后就老弯着腰，手还一直想方设法遮着裆？

欲盖弥彰呐。

虽然两个人的脑子里已经转了数十个念头，然而在那个当下，靳东紧紧搂住了王凯，面色如常。

小兔崽子出息了，敢套路我。今儿回去不操得你叫爹这事儿不算完！哼。靳东想。

当天晚上，一场野兽派的性爱之后，屋子里已经完全暗了下来，只能看到靳东叼在嘴里的烟，那一点红色的火光一闪一闪的晃动。

昏昏欲睡之际，王凯打开了床头灯，不知道从哪儿变出个本子，靳东搭眼一看……他知道这是什么——日本人甭管男女老少人手一本儿的，手账。

“哟你还用这个呢？”靳东觉得有趣，“我以为咱们这儿只有小姑娘才用。”

“你知道手账是用来干什么的吗？”王凯头也没抬，又从不知道哪儿变出来一支笔，开始写写画画。

“记录生活？”

“记录……”王凯几笔就就写完了，啪嗒一声合上，“性生活。”

靳东望着那个小小的本子，忽然非常想看看里面到底写了些什么……不干不净的几把玩意儿。

特别是，关于他的部分……

”器大活好，话多觉少。“

以上就是王先生给靳老师写下的全部评语。

王凯的恶趣味当然不止于此。

就比如刚才，他射在了靳东的腿上，浓稠的精液顺着白皙又肉感的大腿淌下来，在皮肤上划出一道白色的痕迹。

王凯看得眼热，用手指蹭了一点儿，抹在靳东的嘴唇上。靳东的嘴唇本就丰满莹润，此刻沾染了天下最色情的液体，天然浪。

王凯凑过去想舔，却被靳东抢先一步。王凯只得眼睁睁看着靳东那粉粉的舌头伸出来，一勾，便舔走了唇上那一点儿痕迹。王凯不是善罢甘休的主儿，于是他用舌头撬开了靳东的唇，追进去，终于还是分享到了一点儿自己的味道。

他们的嘴唇便难分难离了。

大概，接吻本身就是会上瘾的吧？无论爱不爱对方。

等到腿上的精液都干成了一道儿，靳东才起身想去洗个澡，却被王凯一把摁回了床上。

别看细胳膊细腿儿的，倒是一身劲儿。

“不许洗，就这么走。”

“别闹，我待会儿直接回家。”

“那正好呀，让嫂子抓你个现行，老流氓也有让人射一腿的时候。”

靳东着实无奈，却又乐在其中。

你说，这世上所谓无可奈何的事情里，到底有多少，是听之任之？

Is your figure less than Greek? 

Is your mouth a little weak? 

When you open it to speak, are you smiling? “

都说人的细胞七年更替一次，是真是假有无科学依据暂且不论，七年其实只是一个时间段，这个时间段放在人生当中任意不同的两个时间点之间，客观上是没什么区别的。

主观上，天差地别，海了去了。

“对于三十岁以后的人来说，十年八年不过是指缝间的事。而对于年轻人而言，三年五年就可以是一生一世。”关于这一点，有个年少成名的女人如是讲。

王凯站在厨房里，一边切菜一边回顾自己指缝间流过去的这些年。

王凯很喜欢这个厨房，他在这里洗菜切菜烧饭煮菜的时候，总觉得很幸福。他一抬头，斜阳正好挂在远方，暖黄色的光洒满这个厨房，也洒在王凯的身上，给这个瘦削高挑的男人染上了一层带着暖意的金边。

人间烟火的气息。

王凯刚搬来这里的时候，他和靳东正处于天雷勾地火的阶段，至于这个阶段持续了多久？久到王凯都有点怀疑人生。那段时间，靳东往这儿跑的频率高到王凯都有些害怕，毕竟他们已经是走在街上会被围追堵截的人了，这种事情还是不要太高调的好呀。

“情难自禁，情难自禁。”

靳东是这么解释自己发情周期过短的问题的。

王凯认真地给靳东科普——你知道吗，人类是没有发情期的。

靳东凝神：然后呢？

王凯继续说，所以也可以理解为，人类每天都在发情。

靳东点点头：所以说人类真是一种非常淫荡的物种啊。

说罢，靳东身体力行地将他刚才的话重新阐述了一遍。

不。

好几遍。

常常这么好几遍好几遍的用实践来检验真理，体力消耗大，完事儿之后难免会饿到头昏眼花低血糖。王凯拿着手机望着外卖app发愣，过了一会儿，又打开了微信把助理的对话框打开，又退了出来。

靳东眯着眼睛看了半天，忽然翻身，一骨碌爬了起来。

“你干嘛呀？”王凯的嗓子还是哑的，但靳东听得清。

“起来伺候你老人家吃饭。”

“冰箱里要是没吃的你就出去买菜吧，我眯会儿。”

靳东穿裤子的动作停了两秒，随即一松手，裤子又掉回了地毯上。

他一掀被子，钻了进去，整个人光溜溜贴着王凯。

“王凯……”

“嗯？”

“我觉得吧，饿死算求。”

站在厨房里的王凯盒盒盒盒盒地笑了起来。

回忆往事总让人心生欢喜，可欢喜之余……欢喜之余。

王凯的手机屏幕亮了起来，靳东发来的消息。其实他不需要看也知道那是什么。

今天情人节。

不，什么节都一样，王凯甚至都怀疑靳东的那条消息是不是平时就存在手机里，一到过年过节的时候，就打开王凯的对话框，复制粘贴，发送——

“节日需回家，勿怪。”

王凯把手机屏幕向下，扣在了桌子上，端起操作台上的酒杯喝了一口。

厨房墙上的电视里播放着一部应景的好莱坞老电影，大抵也就是我爱你如果我追到你你就让我嘿嘿嘿之类的。

夕阳很美，暖气很足，锅里正咕嘟咕嘟冒着带酒香的热气儿，电影正是精彩。

可王凯忽然觉得有点冷。

But don´t change a hair for me, 

Not if you care for me. 

Stay little valentine, stay… *

红酒炖的牛肉，白酒炖的青口，还一边做饭一边喝，王凯一顿饭吃下来，当真是酒足饭饱。

他打了个哈欠，决定出去遛遛弯儿。

一开门，王凯愣了一下。

门口的地垫上，放着一个礼盒，不用看，里面是花。

“谁啊，这么恶俗。”王凯口嫌体直，把那束花儿抱了起来。

“恶俗是恶俗了点儿，不过好使。”低沉的气声伴着温热的呼吸吹进了王凯的耳朵，说话的人就那样瞬间移动般出现在了王凯的身边。

“我操！”王凯吓一大跳，但却下意识地一把把对方拽了进来，并火速关上了自己家的门。

靳东忽然大笑，几乎直不起腰：“一把拽进屋，难道不怕我是贼？”

王凯白他一眼：“怎么着，您不是？”

靳东无辜脸：“这倒冤了我，我偷什么了？”

王凯看他一眼，没马上接话，而是打开了手里的礼盒。

礼盒里除了花儿，还有一张贺卡，上面就三个字，简简单单，清清爽爽。王凯拿出来，在靳东眼前晃了晃——

“偷汉子。”

王凯还想调戏调戏这位情人节跑来偷汉子的中年男子，但是下一秒他的嘴唇就被靳东封住了。

情人的吻总是那样，缠绵又撩人，若说情人在情人节的吻……其实也没啥不一样。

反正人类每天都在发情嘛。

王凯悄悄睁开一只眼睛，以最近的距离打量他的情人。

靳东的头发长到了这个长度，非常浓密的自然卷，王凯忍不住讲手指插进去，再狠狠揉乱，只觉得此刻在他眼前的这个男人性感得无以复加。

王凯的嘴唇离开靳东，往下探索，停在了他的颈窝。

脖颈处白皙的皮肤在冷色的灯光下闪着妖异的光泽，而男人滚动的喉结就在他的眼前。

几乎是下意识的，王凯一口咬了上去。

“杀了他吧。”

王凯被自己突如其来的想法吓了一跳，爱欲的烈焰之中倒生出几丝凉意。但他旋即笑了起来，笑意宛若三月春风。

他周身都暖了起来。

Each day is Valentine´s Day *

＊ 情人节万年金曲

**Author's Note:**

> 趁着情人节，凑个热闹。
> 
> 实在不是一个很擅长写小甜文的人，尽力了。


End file.
